Two Souls
by missyVee96
Summary: Chapter 1: Not Alone! My first FanFic! Please leave any criticism! Please don't be to harsh though ! The story is about a girl named Star. She thought she was the only person who could talk to pokemon, until she meets a young man named N. There will be romance, drama and tons of awesome stuff! There will also be pokemon coulples too! I own nothing!


Chapter 1: Not Alone

Star stood there in her bedroom and looked around, sighing. The dark purple drapes were mostly closed, a small crack pouring out a stream of bright sunlight, showing just how early it truly was.

"I just wish I would stop having those dreams.. At least for one night," Star thought to herself as she stood up, stretching her long arms up above her slim figure. Star wasn't exactly a thin girl, she did have a slight hour glass figure, but it wasn't too curvy or anything. Star had never seen herself as an extraordinary girl, not in the least, well, that is, until the day she had met Lugia. She has pale skin, despite the fact that she out in the sunlight so often, small, C-28 breast. She seemed to be small in fact, only weighing in at 130 pounds. She has long dark purple hair that flows well past her waist with jade green eyes that had just a hint of grey in them. Star glanced once in the mirror and stretched again. She only stood a mere 5'5, nothing to tall, nothing too short in her opinion. She was just wearing a black strapless bra and matching black panties. She walked into the bathroom and did her morning routine, using the bath room, washing her face, brushing her teeth, ect. Once she was finished up, she went to her small closet and pulled out a black belly-button length tank top and pulled it on over her head. After that she pulled out her neon purple mid-thigh length skirt and shimmied into it. She sat down on her full sized bed, the black sheets crumpled from her thrashing in her sleep. She sighed again and hung her head down. She flopped down on the bed again and stared up at her dark, mahogany ceiling, covered in star and moon glow in the dark stickers.

"Why can't I just forget about it already?" She asked outloud, knowing no one was around to answer her question.

Right after that, she heard her pokemon walk into the door. It was Espeon, Star's partner for the last 9 years.

"Esspeon," She purred, jumping up onto Stars' bed, lying her head on Stars stomach.

"I know Espeon, but I had that dream again," Star replied, patting the small pink pokemons head, rising a purr out of the Espeon.

As soon as Star had touched the small gem ontop of the pokemons head, the entire room began to spin quickly. Soon, Star's vision began to hone into a scene.

"No, please Espeon," Star whimpered. "Just leave, save yourself."

Espeon shook her head, refusing to leave her masters side. The 5 Team Rocket men and there pokemon closed in on them.  
"Golbat, use Screech," One of the yelled to their Golbat!

"Gol," the Golbat replied, letting out an ear renching screech, causing both Star and Espeon to winch.

"Hehe, seems like lucks not on your side anymore huh kid?" One man mocked Star.

"Weavile, use crunch on that dumb Espeon!"

The Weavile nodded and lunged at Espeon, biting her viscously. Blood began to leak from the bite marks.

"Espeon!" Star yelled, quickly calling the pokemon back into her pokeball.  
"It's about time that pesky thing got out of our way!" another man yelled. "Now Machamp, grab the girl and follow us!"

Star tried to get up, but she was so weak from fighting these men off, her legs just gave out as soon as she stood up.

"This is it, I'm going to die today," Star thought to herself as the Machamp roughly grabbed her and tossed her over the shoulder.

"Now kid, where it the Lugia!" The leader of the pack said as they walked through the cave.

"Wha-what are you talking about! I don't know where that pokemon is!" Star yelled with a scratchy, shaky voice.

"Look, you can either tell us, and maybe get out un-touched, or, we can make you tell us kid," the evil man said, a disgusting grin covering his face. "Machamp, give her a little taste of the pain the little bitch can be put through."

The Machamp grunted and through Star against the cave wall hard. You could hear her body bang against the wall, hear the snap her back made. She screamed in terror. The man walked up to her and grabbed her face roughly in his hands.

"Now, are you going to comply, or am I going to have to take care of you?" He smirked at her and laughed at the fear that was in her watery eyes.

She gulped and sighed, looking up at the man.

"Well, what will it be, bitch?" he said, running his hand up her thigh.

She yelped and tried to smack his hand away, only resulting in him back handing her with his free hand.

"WHERE IS THE LUGIA!?"

"In, the center of the mountain," she spoke at a barely audible tone, but she was loud enough for this man to hear her.

"Machamp, take her again," The man ordered. "If you're lying bitch, this will be the last day of your life."

He stared deep into her eyes right before the Machamp threw her over his shoulders. Everyone was quiet on the walk to their destination. Tears were falling out of Stars eyes in a rapid motion, as if they were small rivers.

"Lugia will be strong enough to defeat all of these evil men, I'm sure of it," Star thought to herself.

She had only seen Lugia once, while she was chasing after Espeon, who had ran off on her. Once she reached that small cave entrance, she peaked in to see Espeon playing with a LUGIA in a small pond. It was incredible that that single instance had gotten her into this mess. They had quickly reached the cave, and upon seeing the sleeping Lugia form, Machamp just threw Star down on the ground. She had skidded at least 5 feet away from them. With the last bit of strength she had left, she had called out her Milotic. Milotic came out and got Star ontop of her head, and hurriedly swam out to where Lugia was. After all the commotion, the Lugia was no longer sleeping, and looked very upset about this.

"LUGIA!" The great pokemon growled, the sound bellowing off the cave walls.

"Lugia, Milotic and I are here to help!"

3 of the men that were with the Team Rocket group had fled away out of fear, only leaving the leader and one other grunt. The leader hufted and called out an Electivire. This Electivire was not like a regular one, it had some type of machine attached to it.  
"Show them you're thunderbolt Surge!" The leader yelled.

The Electivire yelled loudly and an incredibly powerful thunderbolt shot out towards the poor pokemon in the water. Lugia screeched and used reflect, but the thunderbolt broke through, hitting the poor innocent pokemon. She cried out in pain, and fell backwards, causing a large splash.

"Now, use thunder," the man yelled in an emotionless tone.

"Milotic, use ice beam to deflect the attack," Star yelled.

Both attacks were powerful, but the thunder had over powered the ice beam and hit both Milotic and Star. They both screamed out in pain, Star had fallen off of Milotic while Milotic flew into the cave wall. Lugia had gotten up and roared again, she looked over at her fallen allies, and roared even louder. She then shot a hyper beam out at the Electivire. This was an extremely powerful move coming from an extremely powerful pokemon. This attack had blown the Team Rocket men and their pokemon out of the cave. Lugia screeched such an ear-shattering screech expressing her anger from the situation. Star had managed to climb out of the water, calling Milotic back into her pokeball. Lugia looked down at Star, and her expression had softened.

"Lugia," she cooed softly and leaned down to the wounded human.

Lugia touched her face to the poor injured human girl, and Star began to feel, better! A lot better actually. The girl hugged the large pokemon, which began a beautiful friendship.

The scene changed, and began to fade back to Star's bedroom. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she sat up.

"You're right Espeon, the whole day wasn't that horrible, was it? We did gain a wonderful friend and partner out of Lugia."

"Espe!" Espeon purred loudly.

Star rubbed the top of Espeon's head, then went to her dresser to pull out a pair of knee high, black socks. She pulled them on quickly then put on her neon purple and black knee high converse boots. She quickly ran down the flight of stairs in her home, with Espeon right behind her.

"Sweety, I'm gonna make you guys your breakfast okay, would you go wake up the others?" Star asked Espeon.

In response, Espeon purred, and ran out the slot for small pokemon on the front door of the house. Star began going through the boxes of pokefood she had in her pantry, pulling out the ones she wanted to feed them for breakfast. She held up one box that was labeled, "Physic". She pulled out each type of food that matched with each type of her pokemon. She put the boxes in a large bag, and walked outside. She went out to the large barn her father had built long ago for large pokemon to shelter themselves. She walked through the doors, smiling to her anticipating pokemon. She poured them all out their food into their bowls and left them to eat in private. She threw out the empty boxes in the trash outside the barn and walked over to her families well. She began to get herself and her pokemon some fresh water when a rustle in the woods had alarmed her. Wild pokemon don't usually come around the family farm house. Her parents were very successful corporate executives and had made this little farm in the Unova region for Star and her sister Luna to stay at if they ever were to visit.

"Hello, is someone out there?" Star yelled, her voice slightly shaky.

Lately she has felt that she was being watched, and this was beginning to frighten the poor girl. Her fear had quickly subsided when a young man came walking out of the woods. He had long light green hair with a dark cap on. He was very tall and slim, wearing a white button up shirt with khaki pants and sneakers on. He looked up at her, his eyes widening for just a brief moment.

"I'm so sorry for intruding, but could I bother you for some of that water?" he said in a small voice.

This poor fellow looked very tired.

"Of course, come here and sit down," Star said, ushering him to come sit at the picnic table she had set up a few feet away from the well.

He slowly walked over to the table, just flopping down, not out of rudeness, but just out of pure exhaustion. He had been searching for days on end, resting only when he could not go on any longer. He was searching for Ghestis, the leader of Team Plasma.

"Are you alright," Star asked the boy as she placed the bucket of water down in front of him.

He nodded and reached his hands in and began drinking the water as if he was near death of dehydration. After a few minutes of his constent drinking, he sighed in satisfaction and smiled warmly up at Star.

"My apologies for my brash behavior, you see, I'm just so exhausted, I couldn't help myself," he stated. "My name is N, by the way." He bowed down a bit to Star.

"It's quit alright, my name is Star," she said as she did a curtsy.

Her parents had always told her to curtsy when she was introduced to someone.

"If I may bother you further, would you happen to have any food for me and my six pokemon?" N asked Star.

This girl was stunningly beautiful to N, and he could not help but linger his eyes on her a few seconds too long. It was almost as if he was not in control of his own body's reaction to this girl. His cheeks would burn from a blush that was sneaking its way to him from her warm, welcoming smile. She was just so, amazing.

"Of course I do, here, I'll be right back," Star said as she ran inside quickly.

She would have naturally invited this young man inside, but she didn't know him, and after being beaten by those Team Rocket men, she was very sketchy of new people. But there was something about this guy, that just seemed so, sweet, and so caring. And the way he observed her, it was as if he never seen another human being in his life. When his eyes were on her, she could feel her body temperature rise out of embarrassment and flattery. Star had found herself blushing just thinking of his eyes on her as she was gathering some food for him and his pokemon. She quickly got it all in her bag and ran back outside to the boy. He gave her a smile that deepened the blush she had as she handed him the bag of food.

"I must warn you of something before I call out my pokemon," N began to say.

"Yes?"

"I have befriended a legendary pokemon, Reshiram. It had happened two years ago when a young trainer had beaten me in a very intense battle. I was involved with a bad group, and after the defeat, Reshiram and I went exploring for the truth of the universe."

She just gave him a smile and nodded. He smiled in return, calling out his pokemon one by one. Reshiram, Umbreon, Weaville, Zoroak, Zebstricka, and Sawsbuck. He had prepared the proper food for each pokemon, and they began to feast. He slowly pulled out the rice balls that I had grabbed out of my fridge and un-wrapped them, taking a large bite out of the first one.

"Wow, he must really be hungry," Star thought to herself as a smile snuck onto her face.

N had quickly finished the three rice balls Star had given him and sighed with content and looked over at his pokemon, whom were all lying on their backs with their bellies full. He withdrew them all and thanked Star once again.


End file.
